The Time Spent Together
by WoodElfJedi
Summary: Thranduil and Legolas spend some time together. Elfling cuteness in here! This is for March 25th.


**Hello everyone!**

**I'm sure a lot of you will guess why I'm posting this...**

**IT'S MARCH 25TH! Yay!**

**For those of you who don't know, March 25th is the day that Sauron was defeated. (Shame on you! You should go read ROTK right now! XD)**

**Now, I know that this has absolutely NOTHING to do with that, but I felt the sudden urge to write something for today, so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, missa don'ta owny, so pleasea don'ta suey!**

**(For those of you who are wondering why the disclaimer is looking weird, Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars) attacked my computer XD I'm still trying to get him off of it...)**

* * *

Quiet feet patter along the stone floor, barely audible. There was a flash of golden hair, as a small figure moved quickly down the hall.

Legolas clutched his blanket closer to him, as he stood before a set of great wooden doors, that opened up to where his _Ada _was. He had just awoken from his nap and felt the need to see his father.

Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he pushed open the left door, poked his head around it and then slipped through the small opening and into the council room.

Thranduil sat silently on his throne, watching as two of his councillors argued about some matter that involved something to do with Laketown. Thranduil had lost interest in it long ago and attempts to quiet the two elves had been pointless. They were both stubborn, and hadn't heard the words of their king. Unfortunately.

Thranduil glanced up, as he heard the quiet creak of one of the doors opening. He was surprised to see his son's golden head peek through the opening and then disappear. The door opened a little more and then Legolas came quietly through the door, dragging his blanket behind him and his thumb in his mouth.

Thranduil frowned slightly, as his son came tottering towards him, slipping quietly past the arguing councillors. Legolas knew that he wasn't supposed to come into the council's meetings.

Legolas made his way past the council and came to his _Ada's _throne. He hesitated for a second, then made his way up the two stairs and clambered into Thranduil's lap.

Thranduil glanced down and saw Legolas hesitate, then climb up the two stairs that lead to his throne. Guessing what his son was going to do, he adjusted his position slightly and let Legolas clamber up into his lap.

Legolas settled himself in his father's lap and then pulled his blanket over himself, partially covering his _Ada's _legs in the progress. He layed his head on his father's chest and listened to the strong heartbeat.

Thranduil stroked his son's golden head, not really caring that Legolas had come in and settled himself on his lap.

"Are you okay, _ion-nin_?" He asked, whispering. The golden head nodded. Then shifted to look up at his father's face, thumb still in his mouth.

Thranduil gazed at the bright blue orbs of his only son.

_"He looks like his Naneth," _he thought, with a sad smile. He continued to run his hand through Legolas' hair.

Legolas gave a quiet sigh of contentment and cuddled closer to his father. He began to feel drowsy and pulled his blanket closer to him. This did not go unnoticed by Thranduil.

Glancing up, Thranduil noticed that the councillors were still arguing. Giving a sigh of frustration, he said, "Shall we continue this tomorrow? I have other things I need to attend to."

The two elves stopped abruptly, looked at their King, and with a bow, said, "Of course, _hir nin._"

Thranduil bowed his own head, out of respect and protocol, then stood, gathering his son in his arms, blanket and all. All the councillors stood and bowed as Thranduil left the room, who have a sigh of relief, once he was outside, in the hallways.

Once the door was shut behind him, he turned to the left, back towards the way that Legolas had taken, but instead of going left again, he turned right, towards his own rooms.

Legolas snuggled against his father, feeling slightly sleepy, even though he had just had a nap.

"Were we going?" He asked, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

Thranduil looked down at his son. "We're going to go to my bed, okay? You can rest in there."

Legolas nodded and popped his thumb back into his mouth.

Thranduil winced slightly as he shut the door with a bang.

_"Whoops," _he thought. _"I have GOT to work on that."_

Moving swiftly, yet silently, across the large room, he set down an almost asleep Legolas onto his bed, and tucked him in among the warm and soft blankets.

He began to turn away, intent on going to the study that was connected to his bedroom, when a small hand grabbed his own large one, and tugged it slightly.

He turned back towards the bed and asked gently, "What is it, _ion-nin_?"

Legolas scooted over a little and patted the bed beside him, his silent question obvious to Thranduil.

Thranduil sighed, and glanced back at the study, debating whether to go finish the stack of paperwork he had, or cuddle with his son. He chose the latter.

Shedding his heavy outer robe, boots, and crown, he slid under the covers and Legolas instantly dove into his arms, happy that his father chose to comply.

He snuggled up close to Thranduil, who began to stroke through his hair, soothing him into sleep.

Thranduil too, began to feel sleepy himself, and before he knew it, he too, drifted off to sleep.

_Hours later... _

"_Hir nin_?" Gaston peeked his head around the corner of Thranduil's study door, only to be met with an empty room.

Opening the door wider, the adviser strode to the other side of the room, to where the bedroom door access was located.

Knocking quietly on it, he opened it and was met with one of the most cutest sights he had ever seen.

Both Thranduil and Legolas were laying on the massive bed, buried underneath the piles of covers. Thranduil had his arms wrapped around his son, a very, itsy, bitsy, smile covering his face. He looked extremely happy and peaceful at the same time. His silvery hair spilled out among the pillows, mingling with Legolas' golden hair at some spots.

Legolas, in turn, had snuggled up and slightly burrowed against his _Ada_, a peaceful smile, also adorning his cute little face.

The two looked so peaceful together, that Gaston didn't have the heart to wake either of them. But, like he would, anyway.

Grinning, he closed the door and left the room, happy that his king had found some peace.

THE END

* * *

**So, what do ya think?! Kind of an odd, well, prompt, for the lack of a better word, XD**

**For those of you who read my other story, This is How We Met, I had said that I was going to have another story posted possibly is April or May. Well, due to current circumstances, I will NOT be doing a new story for quite some time, unfortunately.**

**Please leave a review!**

**WoodElfJedi**

**#durinsday**


End file.
